The Planes of Power flagging guide
Note: This is now mostly obsolete, as being level 62 or higher will get you into almost all of the Planes of Power zones. __TOC__ So you want to see the Elemental Planes? It's not going to be easy. You're going to need a solid raiding force and a lot of dedication to get there. The chart below gives a quick overview. center Plane of Justice Plane of Nightmares Plane of Disease Plane of Innovation Plane of Valor Plane of Storms Crypt of Decay Plane of Tactics Halls of Honor Plane of Torment Bastion of Thunder ---- At this point you should have killed Mithaniel Marr, Saryn, Tallon, and Vallon Zek. Now find the seer in Plane of Knowledge - she's in the building right at zone in from Plane of Tranquility. Sit down and say "unlock my memories" She won't necessarily have anything to say - this is for fixing flags if you do them out of order. Now go to Maelin. He is a gnome in the Plane of Knowledge library. To get to him go to the bottom floor of the library and find the elevator (it has a button in the wall). Ride the elevator up to the top and he's behind the table in front of a bookshelf. Hail him and say 'I have new information' and 'I have new lore'. You may need to do this a few times. Eventually he will tell you that you need to go find Rallos Zek. If you don't get this go back to the seer, sit, then say "guided meditation" you should see this: image:seersolro.jpg If you don't go back through the guide and see what you're missing. Otherwise, you are ready for Solusek Ro's Tower. Solusek Ro's Tower ---- In addition to Solusek Ro's chamber, killing Rallos Zek also unlocks the way to the other three elemental planes. Once you have killed Rallos along with the other listed flag mobs (Agnarr, etc.) Go to Maelin, and you should see this: image:maelelemflag.jpg Eryslai, the Kingdom of Wind Vegarlson, the Earthen Badland Reef of Coirnav Doomfire, The Burning Lands The Plane of Time At this point you should have four elemental shields, one drops from each of the elemental gods. * From Coirnav: Sphere of Coalesced Water * From Fennin: Globe of Dancing Flame * From Rathe: Mound of Living Stone * From Xegony: Amorphous Cloud of Air. Now you need to combine them. There is a book found on a slave in Plane of Tactics which contains this vital information. I, Frana Shimi, have speculated for the Lords of War an answer for a new type of container. The problem that you had presented to me was the ability to seal off the very power of the elements. No material has the ability to hold all of the powers of the elements at one time. I believe though if you were to create an unfired medium container and then fire it with two high quality firing sheets covered in Multielemental glaze it would create an invulnerable container. To make the multielement glaze, you will need to mix together the four base element glazes: windy glaze, aqua glaze, earthen glaze, and magma glaze in a glaze mortar. I dare not imagine why you would need to combine the quintessence of the elements, or what you would do with it. Please consider my time here spent well, and set my soul at rest. I have toiled here for long. What this means is that you must combine your four elemental shields and combine them inside an odylic vial. To create the odylic vial, follow the instructions from the book: * Step 1: Create the multi-elemental glaze Combine windy glaze, aqua glaze, earthen glaze, and magma glaze in a glaze mortar. (These glazes are made from components found inside each of the elemental planes) * Step 2: Create an unfired medium container Combine 1 block of clay, 1 medium jar sketch, and 1 flask of water on a pottery wheel. * Step 3: Create the odylic vial Combine the unfired medium container with 2 high quality firing sheets and the multi-elemental glaze in a Tanaan kiln (e.g. the one in Plane of Knowledge). **NOTE:** This item is not no-drop so your guild will only need one. If you did all this correctly, you now have a 4-slot container called an odylic vial. If you're having problems creating the vial, I refer you to EQTraders for the recipes. Place the 4 elemental shields you have (globe, sphere, cloud, and mound) inside, and combine. The result should be the Quintessence of Elements: image:quintessence.jpg Now take your nice flashy new quintessence (which for some odd reason has the same graphic as the scepter of Al`kabor) and hail Maelin in the library of Plane of Knowledge. image:maelinlibtime.jpg Almost done now, head to the Plane of Innovation and bring along someone who has a key to the Factory. Open the door to the factory and immediately turn left inside the first room, open the door there and you will find Chronographer Muon, a robot, in the back left corner. Hail him... image:chrono.jpg At this point you get transported to an otherwise unreachable section of the zone. At the end of the walkway you will find your good friend Maelin along with a time machine. image:maelintime.jpg Well, you've done it. What are you waiting for? Click the time machine in the middle and you will be transported to the Plane of Time. center Summary * Plane of Innovation ** Kill Manaetic Behemoth (flag for Plane of Tactics) * Plane of Valor ** Kill Aerin`Dar (flag for Halls of Honor) * Plane of Storms ** Do Askr's quest for access to Bastion of Thunder * Crypt of Decay ** Kill High Priest - get flag to Bertoxxolous area ** Kill Bertoxxolous * Plane of Tactics ** Kill Tallon and Vallon Zek (partial flags for Solusek) ** Kill Rallos Zek (partial flag for Elemental) * Halls of Honor ** Complete the three trials to gain access to Halls of Honor B ** Kill Mithaniel Marr (partial flag for Solusek/Elemental) * Bastion of Thunder ** Kill Agnarr and hail Karana (partial flag for Elemental) * Plane of Torment ** Kill Mareeq and free Tylis in his event ** Kill Saryn (partial flag for Solusek/Elemental) * Solusek Ro's Tower (requires Marr, Saryn, Tallon, Vallon, Bertox) ** Kill 5 mini-bosses ** Kill Solusek Ro (requires Rallos Zek flag) (All Elementals require Marr, Agnarr, Saryn, Rallos, and Bertox. In addition, Plane of Fire requires Solusek) * Plane of Earth ** Kill Mystical Arbitor to gain access to PoEarthB ** Kill the Rathe * Plane of Air ** Kill Avatars to gain access to Xegony ** Kill Xegony * Plane of Water ** Kill Coirnav * Plane of Fire ** Kill Fennin Ro * Plane of Time ** Create (or obtain) odylic vial ** Combine four elemental parts to create the Quintessence of Elements ** Hail Maelin in the Library ** Enter Plane of Time via Plane of Innovation by Gemdiver of Fennin Ro Gemdiver Arcanist of Fennin Ro ©2003-2004 Christopher French Category:EverQuest Category:Quests